Tasteful Love
by MaskedSeeker
Summary: My cafe mocha shipping story. I hope you like it. Disclaimer is inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: my apologies for taking down this story so suddenly I read something on DA and I panicked but I'm putting it up again. I hope you enjoy as much as ever I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

Tasteful Love

Chapter 1

Embarrassing Alone Time

It was an ordinary day in Unova. Ash and Cilan were traveling towards the next town. Ash was walking confidently forward looking at this and that. Meanwhile Cilan was gazing adoringly at Ash.

You see ever since that gym battle with Ash when the young trainer back then had shown himself as an amazing person, Cilan had fallen hard for him. Years had come and gone Ash had left without giving him a chance to tell him how he felt. But recently Ash had returned to Unova, now a confident 18 year old. While Cilan was 23. Iris couldn't join them as she was training to be an elder.

So Cilan now had the chance he needed to tell him the truth.

Anyway back to the story. Ash felt Cilan's gaze but when he turned his head around. Cilan had turned to look at anything other than him. _What was that about? _Wonders Ash. Meanwhile Cilan's face has turned slightly red _He's so cute._

As they continue to walk along they soon come to a river. While was Ash busy making a huge fuss about the surroundings Cilan was considering either trying to get him to set up camp or tell him how he feels when suddenly there was a rumbling noise.

Out of the bushes came a whole herd of Patrat and Wtachdog's and they headed straight for Ash!

BANG! The herd had hit Ash and kept right on going. As soon as the last pokemon was gone Cilan was able to see Ash.

The herd had trampled him knocking him into the river and running all over him pressing him into the mud of the river getting him wet and filthy. Cilan blinks in shock. "Ash, Ash are you okay?"

Upon getting no response Cilan quickly runs into the river and picks him up disregarding the mess created.

Looking him over Cilan was relieved to see that Ash was just unconscious. Taking stock of Ash's wet body Cilan gets concerned.

_Something should be done Ash might get hypothermia… _Cilan blushes as he realizes where this leads.

A crackling noise that's the first thing Ash hears upon regaining consciousness. Ash slowly tries to remember what happened. _We reached that river I was admiring it I heard a rumbling noise then nothing. Huh how weird._

Ash was lying on his side he realizes that he's in an extra large sleeping bag by a fire. Ash smiles he stretches he thinks _ah this fire feels good on my bare skin, _Ash closes his eyes then as reality sinks in they go wide open.

_Bare skin what the pokemon! I always wear a t-shirt when sleeping. What is going on? _Ash quickly peaks beneath the sleeping bag and blushes at what he finds. Someone had stripped down to his underwear a pair of blue and white striped boxers.

Scooting backwards inside the sleeping bag Ash's bare back comes into contact with more bare skin. Put simply Ash freaked out. Quickly jumping out of the sleeping bag never minding his state of undress Ash stares at the other body that just woke up. Groggily Cilan blinks at Ash who stares at him Cilan smiles before getting up.

Ash's face turns even redder at seeing Cilan who like Ash is in his underwear a pair of green and black striped boxers.

"Ash I'm glad to see your okay." Ash blinks at Cilan his blush being replaced by a look of confusion. At seeing that look Cilan smiles instantly understanding.

"When we were at the river a group of pokemon knocked you into the river. You were unconscious so I had to take care of you." Ash blinks at this development. "Then explain why I'm in my underpants." Ash asks the blush returning.

"Your clothes were dirty so after undressing you, I looked for clean clothes but there were none." Ash thinks _I really need to do laundry. _"So I just started a fire tucked you into a sleeping bag and waited for you to wake up." Ash nods accepting this but then … "Why are you in your underwear?" Well when I picked you up my clothes got all wet and dirty, and unfortunately all my other clothes are dirty. I really need to do laundry tomorrow." Ash thinks sourly _that makes two of us. _"But you still hadn't woken up and I remembered something about body heat helping people so I snuggled_" Here Ash blushes again. "_into the bag again with you and waited for you to wake up."

Thinking it over Ash accepts all this but he's still embarrassed _he saw me in my underwear how embarrassing. It's one thing when I was a little kid. But now ugh… _Cilan said would you like to go back to bed now. Ash blushes before nodding reluctantly. Spotting a dry blue-white shirt ash quickly tugs it on and climbs into bed with Cilan where the two think

_So much for alone time._

_How embarrassing_

Before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: here's chapter 2 enjoy. I do not own Pokemon.  
**

* * *

Tasteful Love

Chapter 2

Enjoyment

It was the day after the "underpants incident" as Ash called it. The duo were in Castelia City now. While they managed to get some laundry done the fact of the matter is they needed new clothes. Hence they split up for a little while to go clothes shopping.

Cilan had managed to find a nice store with designer clothes that were sturdy they were a little pricey but he managed.

Ash on the other hand found a store that sells good traveling clothes but had a salesman that moved faster than Bianca and that was saying something!

The salesman continued to jabber throwing clothes into his arms. "And you'll need this, and this, and this and…"

He continued until Ash had had enough. Stopping him dead in his tracks he stated what he needed.

So they picked out some good pants, shirts, and a jacket. Then the salesman smiles "now you need some swimwear, and undergarments! Come with me! "

Before Ash could protest the salesman dragged him to the back of the store and thrust into his hands a three-pack of…

"Speedos!" Ash cries in embarrassment. Blushing mightily he looks around luckily there were little people in the store so few had heard him.

The salesman nods enthusiastically "yeah why not? They're on sale and with your body they'll look good."

Ask turns an even fiercer shade of scarlet. Eyeing the picture on the package he takes note of how they fit themselves to a body and shakes his head. _I may have worn short swim trunks before but this is too much._

As he puts the package back on the shelf he never notices the salesman (who works on commission and is greedy) puts another package underneath the clothes.

After they moved on the salesman and thrown several pairs of odd patterned boxers as well as (unknown to Ash) a package of briefs.

Hustling Ash to the front of the shop the checked out his objects two things in particular caught the cashier's eye but he just scanned the code and went on. The total came to a good price. Ash paid and went on.

Upon arriving in the square Ash took a moment to look at this stuff shaking his head over the strange boxers his amusement quickly turns to horror as finds the speedos and briefs.

Blushing mightily he thinks _that salesman he put these in here when I wasn't looking!_

Sighing he thinks about heading back to the store to return these but disregards it as Cilan will be showing up any minute.

Shoving them in the bottom of the bag. He looks up in time to see Cilan walking to him.

Asking that everything is okay he nods. Walking back he thinks _I may have bought those but there is no way I'll where them. Right?_

But Fate can be something of a cruel mistress.

When getting there the went up to their room to change as they wanted to go swimming.

But... Ash could not find his swim trunks.

Calling to Cilan he asked about them.

"They're in the pile of torn clothes waiting to be repaired you got new ones right?"

Ash blinks then groans a promise is a promise and Ash could think of no way to avoid this.

Opening the package Ash takes a pair of blue and red ones out and tries to put them on... only for his boxers to be too big spilling for the top and leg holes.

Ash breaks into a cold sweat. _I can't go swimming without underwear but my boxers aren't small enough._

Looking towards the bag he groans and gulps quickly slipping the swimusit off he drops his boxers, opens the package, and puts a pair on before donning the speedo once more.

Looking himself over unhappy but ready he calls to Cilan saying he's ready.

Cilan opens the door dressed in long tight green swim trunks brushing off his knee.

He looks at Ash.

Ask looks back shyly then for some reason Ash couldn't understand Cilan's nose started bleeding and fell forward on the ground.

"Cialn? Cilan!?"


End file.
